trident_industriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pegakitty Empire
The Pegakitty Empire (abbreviated as PKE) is a small faction led by hamma1 and Stemis. Description The Pegakitty Empire was originally founded in 2313, centered on its homeworld of Catnip before it was absorbed into Trident Foundries. The Pegakitty Empire was a democratic stratocracy, leading to its emphasis on military vessels. They are a small empire, specializing in medium to large explorative spacefaring vessels. Demographics Pastel Coloured Miniature Horses The Empire's population is mostly composed of small colourful Equines who, following the advent of space flight, adopted a mission of exploration. They are by far the most populous members of the Pegakitty Empire. By their integration into Trident Foundries, the Empire had a population of 21 Billion 'Hayeaters'. Their starships are quite contrary to their colourful nature and friendly attitude. Bug Horses One of the more prominent minority subraces of the Pegakitty Empire is a species of shapeshifting Equine Arthropoids. Originally discovered on one of Catnip's moons, these creatures are generally more militant than their mammalian counterparts and more importantly, grow far more rapidly in numbers. Current estimates hold their numbers at approximately 12 Billion, mostly congregating in "Hive" stations. Human While the Pegakitty Empire allows for Human citizenship, most Humans are driven away by the overall makeup of the Empire. They generally regard the main races as smelly, overly colourful or downright creepy. Nonetheless, census data indicates that the Pegakitty Empire contains approximately 8,750,000 Humans. They are generally regarded well, due to their unique ability to provide ear scratches and operate certain tools, which are hard to use with hooves. Other The remaining 2.91Billion citizens of the Pegakitty Empire are made up of various other species, including Gryphons, Dragons and Yaks. These individuals have the same rights as any other citizen. Population The collective population of the Pegakitty Empire was calculated to be 36 Billion on September 23, 2317. The number fluctuates wildly, as evidenced by the population boom on February 2317, when census data indicated 42,000,000,000 imperial citizens in Pegakitty holdings. There is absolutely no evidence that these records were tampered with. Income The average income for a non-military citizen of the Pegakitty Empire is 95,000 credits per anuum. The average income for a military citizen of the Pegakitty Empire is 420,000 credits per anuum. As with most 24th Century economies, the Pegakitty Empire does offer varying grades of pay for specialized Jobs within its Empire outside of its Military. Crime The Pegakitty Empire definitely has no crime at all whatsoever anywhere. Politics Government In contrast to its official title as an empire, the Pegakitty Empire is a Stratocratic Democracy. In English, this means a Democracy wherein the right to vote is derived from military service. The current Fabricator General is hamma1. Stemis resides as the Harmony-in-Chief. Foreign Relations The Pegakitty Empire strives to form friendships with everyone it meets, Friendship is Magic after all. Military As numerous rights are tied to military service, the Pegakitty Empire holds a disproportionately large Naval force. This isn't just comprised of spacefarers, but 'marine' type soldiers that have built their ranks primarily out of the strategic "Hivemind" Bug Horses. Fleet The Pegakitty Empire's fleet is its pride and joy. Made up of a diverse arrangement of "Spess Botes," or "Starships" in English, the fleet expands to meet the needs of the growing population of the Empire and is mainly used for the defense of its people. Design Philosophy The main branch of the Pegakitty Navy is composed of the aforementioned "Spess Botes." These were originally seafaring vessels, which were converted to starships in response to the Lunar Crisis. The style never went away. Pegakitty engineers have an obvious love for large cannons and bright lights. The only other notable branch of the Navy is mainly run by chitinous members of Pegakitty society. They make heavy use of drone tactics and tend to leech energy from enemy combatants. Category:Factions Category:Pegakitty Empire